Week-end Together
by tigersrule8
Summary: Tendou and Tsukishima spend the week-end together. (I don't really know where i'm going with this, tbh)


Summary: Tsukishima and Tendou spend the weekend together.

* * *

Tsukishima took a deep breath. He knows he shouldn't be nervous; after all, they've been dating for three weeks now. A weekend together was nothing compared to the countless number of dates they've been on these past few weeks. They were lucky they lived so close together; only a short train ride to the next station. The problem was, they'd be spending the weekend together: alone. No, they've obviously been alone before, mainly on their dates. It's just that they would be with each other the entire time, including at night. Of course, Tsukishima trusted Tendou. He'd trust him with his life, if necessary. It's more that he was nervous about certain 'activities' they would most likely end up doing.

With that thought left at the back of his mind, Tsukishima finally decided to knock on the door. A moment later, he could hear loud thumping and a "shit!" before the door was flung open. Tendou smirked widely, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well well well, you showed up!" Tsukishima sighed and replied, "obviously," used to the red-head's teasing. Tendou laughed loudly, taking a few seconds to get his breathing back to normal, before offering a soft smile (a rather rare sight to see, mind you) and wrapping Tsukishima in a warm embrace. "I missed you," he murmured into the blonde's ear. A shiver ran down Tsukishima's spine and he bit his lip, returning the embrace. "You too," he finally muttered, his cheeks warm.

Tendou was a very affectionate person, but he always managed to surprise the blonde. Even now, when he pulled Tsukishima in for a sloppy, wet kiss. He returned the kiss with the same fervor as Tendou, their lips moving together, teeth occasionally clacking. Tsukishima became suddenly aware that they were standing outside, where anyone could see them, and broke the kiss. Tendou made a noise in the back of his throat, sounding his disproval, before stepping aside and allowing the blonde entrance into his home.

Tsukishima slipped off his shoes and hung his jacket on the coat-rack. He stepped to the side so Tendou could lead the way further into his house. "Pardon the intrusion," he mumbled, causing the red-head to chuckle. "No need for formalities; we _are_ boyfriends, after all." Tsukishima felt his face grow warm and turned away from the shit-eating grin his _boyfriend_ was sporting. "I don't know how I deal with you," Tsukishima said, turning to look Tendou straight in the eye. "Aw, you love me," he retorted, playfully shoving the blonde.

They made their way into the living, both sitting down next to each other on the couch. "So how's practice?" Tendou asked, not really interested. Tsukishima sighed, "if you don't care, then don't ask. Anyways, it was fine, I guess. It's still weird without the third years, though." Tendou nodded and they both went silent, simply relaxing. This happened a lot, neither of them saying anything, just enjoying the silence and each other's company. After a few minutes, though, Tendou stood up and stretched his arms. "So, what do you wanna do?" he asked, turning to face Tsukishima. The blonde rose an eyebrow, before asking, "you don't even have anything planned?" "No no, I do. But it's all for tomorrow. It's already five o'clock now and I figured we wouldn't have much time to do anything today. So, got any suggestions?" Tendou replied.

Suddenly, Tsukishima remembered his earlier thought. He stared blankly at the wall across him for a few minutes, desperately trying to think of something they could do. It's not that he was scared to do it, he just wasn't sure if he was ready or not. 'Oh god, I sound like a high school girl…' he thought. Tendou rose an eyebrow at him and opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted. "We could watch a movie on Netflix… or something…" the blonde replied, albeit awkwardly. The red-head seemed pleased with his suggestion and grinned. "Okay~!"

A few minutes later and they found themselves watching the movie " _Grease"_ while eating popcorn out of a large bowl. They were cuddled up next to each other, sharing an oversized blanket to keep warm. Tsukishima rested his head on Tendou's shoulder, smiling slightly whenever he would sing the songs from the movie. After he had belted off the entire song "Greased Lightning", Tsukishima had found himself giggling uncontrollably. The red-head rose an eyebrow at him, looking amused. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that. It's cute." Tendou's words caused Tsukishima's face to grow hot, and he silently prayed that it was too dark to see the red tint on his cheeks. "Shut up," he mumbled.

An hour or so later and the two decided to watch regular tv and order pizza. "Sorry that this ended up being a lazy day.." Tendou mumbled, glaring down at his pizza. "I don't mind at all," Tsukishima replied. "I'm just glad I get to spend it with you.." he added quietly as an after-thought, before immediately regretting it. He could practically _feel_ Tendou's eyes on him, and refused to turn and meet his gaze. Once again, he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace, this time being hugged from behind. Tendou breathed in, taking in the scent of Tsukishima's cologne. He smiled against the blonde's shoulder before replying quietly, "I love you…"

Tsukishima nearly dropped his pizza. His face grew hotter than before and he almost choked on his last bite. Slowly, he set his pizza down, carefully setting the plate on the coffee table in front of him. "Wh-What?" he questioned, once again staring at the wall. Tendou nuzzled his face against Tsukishima's neck and replied, "I said I love you." Neither of them said anything for a while after that, Tendou just holding onto Tsukishima, who was mentally freaking out. This was the first time Tendou had ever said that he loved the blonde, so of course he was freaking out. Obviously, Tsukishima loved him back, he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. After a few more minutes of silence, the red-head chuckled and broke the embrace, standing up. "We should probably get to bed. You don't mind sharing one with me, right?" he asked, turning to face Tsukishima, whose eyes grew wide. Tendou laughed before exclaiming, "it's okay, i'm not gonna do anything weird. Now, let's go."

That night, Tsukishima couldn't stop thinking about what Tendou had said, and smiled to himself while pressing closer to the red-head. He couldn't wait for tomorrow...

* * *

I had a sudden urge to write a Tendou/Tsukishima fic. Sorry if they're out of character. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
